


Si tu crois un jour

by shakeskp



Series: Archivage : Gundam Wing [23]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, On parle des autres Gundam Boys dans la narration, Post-Series
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-24
Updated: 2007-05-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 12:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19334956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakeskp/pseuds/shakeskp
Summary: Tout le monde n’a pas le privilège d’avoir Quatre Raberba Winner dans le pyjama de Heero Yuy au milieu de son salon.Trowa n'a jamais douté de sa chance.





	Si tu crois un jour

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic fait partie de la Grande Opération Archivage de 2019 ; elle a été publiée pour la première sur Fanfiction.net en mai 2007.
> 
> Les corrections éventuelles qui y ont été apportées tiennent de la forme, le fond n’a pas été touché. La version originale est toujours disponible sur Fanfiction.net

Parfois, Trowa regrettait de se réveiller au moindre bruit, la main sous son oreiller, à la recherche d’un couteau qu’il n’y mettait plus depuis qu’il avait failli assassiner le furet de Heero.

C’était une habitude qu’il n’arrivait pas à perdre ; mais aucun des autres non plus. Wu Fei avait tendance à se mettre à couvert à tous les claquements de porte de voitures, voire à plaquer au sol son voisin immédiat s’il s’agissait de Quatre, de Relena ou d’un civil. Toujours était-il que cette nuit-là, il y avait de l’orage et Trowa ne dormait pas car un instinct de survie stupide et inutile lui affirmait que le bruit du tonnerre dissimulerait tout danger potentiel (d’habitude, Heero et lui faisaient des tours de guet dans ces cas-là, avec une sensation de stupidité soulagée par le fait d’être deux dans leur paranoïa, mais Heero avait prolongé ses vacances, celles qui n’avaient absolument rien à voir avec Duo), et ce fut la seule raison pour laquelle il entendit toquer à son balcon.

Ils étaient au vingt-et-unième étage d’un immeuble qui avertissait la sécurité si un rat tentait de se glisser dans les gouttières. Trowa ne connaissait que quatre autres personnes en dehors de lui capable d’arriver là sans déclencher d’alarme. À moins que Heero se soit encore disputé avec Duo et ait oublié les clefs (improbable), il ne s’agissait pas de lui. Duo n’avait aucune raison d’être là même s’il s’était disputé avec Heero, Wu Fei _était_ la sécurité, aussi Trowa ne fut-il pas surpris de découvrir Quatre derrière la porte vitrée, trempé comme une soupe et un sourire embarrassé aux lèvres.

« J’avais deux paparazzis derrière moi, s’excusa-t-il alors que Trowa s’effaçait pour le laisser entrer.

— Tu aurais pu appeler.

— J’ai oublié mon portable ?

— Non, Quatre. Tu avais envie d’escalader l’un des immeubles les plus sécurisés après celui où tu habites, c’est tout.

— Il faut se maintenir en forme ! »

Trowa esquissa un sourire et secoua la tête.

« Enlève-moi ça, ordonna-t-il en tirant sur la veste plus chère qu’efficace que Quatre portait, ce qui signifiait qu’il revenait de ce qu’il appelait « une soirée de bonnes relations, avec remise de prix d’hypocrisie à la fin ». Tu es trempé.

— Jusqu’au caleçon, confirma son ami joyeusement et Trowa inspira.

— Je vais te chercher une serviette et des vêtements secs. »

Lorsqu’il revint, Quatre, torse et jambes nus, terminait de retirer ses chaussettes. Les doigts de Trowa se crispèrent sur la serviette et les vêtements empruntés à Heero pour l’occasion mais il les tendit à Quatre sans rien trahir.

« Quel déluge, fit le blond, la voix étouffée dans le sweat. Dire qu’on nous avait promis une belle nuit ! Tu aurais vu la panique ! On était sur le toit du PB ! »

Trowa haussa un sourcil. Le Peace Building, construit par un comité bien pensant pour commémorer leur cinquième Noël sans qu’aucun mégalomaniaque n’ait tenté de détruire la Terre, ne se situait pas tout à fait à cinq minutes de New York, du moins pas sans Wing Zero, et avec Duo aux commandes.

« Il pleuvait à Bruxelles aussi ? s’enquit-il, une façon polie de demander pourquoi Quatre avait traversé l’océan Atlantique.

— Uh, uh ! Mais il n’y avait pas d’orage. »

Il termina de s’habiller et secoua ses mèches trempées.

« Laisse-moi faire. »

Trowa posa la serviette sur la tête blonde et se mit à frotter vigoureusement, déterminé à ne pas se laisser déconcentrer par les deux mains que Quatre avait placées sur ses hanches pour maintenir son équilibre. Il y eut quelques minutes de silence, seulement troublées par les bruits de frictions, puis Trowa s’écarta avec une volonté impressionnante.

« Voilà, enfin présentable. Ou presque. 

— Hé, tout le monde n’a pas le privilège d’avoir Quatre Raberba Winner dans le pyjama de Heero Yuy au milieu de son salon ! »

Trowa secoua la tête, s’empêcha de lui caresser la joue.

« Non, accorda-t-il. Je devrais prendre des photos et les vendre au plus offrant.

— C’est pour ça que je suis là, déclara Quatre.

— Pour que je prenne des photos de toi dans le pyjama de Heero ? »

Quatre se mit à rire, mais cela sonnait un peu faux, nerveux peut-être.

« Non, pour parler des photos qu’on veut prendre de moi et de la légende qui va avec.

— Ça semble sérieux. Tu veux qu’on s’assoie ?

— Non, non, j’ai besoin d’être debout, répondit Quatre avec un sourire d’excuse.

— Je t’écoute. »

Trowa ne pensait pas que son ami en était venu à vouloir racheter tous les journaux _people_ de la Terre et des Colonies (quoique cette idée avait dû au moins lui traverser l’esprit à plusieurs reprise, s’il connaissait son Quatre, avant qu’il y renonce parce qu’il croyait à la liberté de la presse, même de celle qui lui pourrissait la vie), mais il avait dû arriver à une sorte de solution, qui demandait clairement une seconde opinion, et cela d’urgence.

« Alors voilà, fit Quatre avec une inspiration. Je ne peux aller nulle part sans qu’une horde de paparazzis me poursuive et fiche mes moments de tranquillité en l’air, tout ça parce qu’ils veulent avoir le scoop sur mon inexistante vie sentimentale. Ils perdent leurs temps, me font perdre le mien, et personne n’est satisfait. »

Une pause ; il tira, machinal, sur un fil qui dépassait de sa manche.

« Donc je me suis dit, s’ils doivent me fatiguer, autant que ce soit pour une bonne raison, un fait factuel, quelque chose qui existe. »

Trowa s’était tendu. Le tour que prenait la conversation ne lui plaisait qu’à moitié. Quatre pouvait être stupide parfois, comme tous les génies, et se compliquer la vie pour des choses qui n’en valaient pas la peine.

Un sourire nerveux, Quatre releva les yeux et croisa son regard. Il avait l’air terrifié. Terrifié comme Trowa ne l’avait jamais vu.

« Mais s’ils doivent me surprendre avec quelqu’un, ça ne peut pas être quelqu’un d’autre que toi.

— Quatre, commença Trowa, mais sa voix s’étrangla.

— Je _sais_ , fit-il d’une voix misérable. J’ai _essayé_. Mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas et… Wu Fei m’a dit que Relena et lui voulaient se marier, tu vois, et d’un coup j’ai tellement eu envie de te le dire, que je t’aime, pas qu’ils veulent se marier, j’en pouvais plus et ça fait des années que je garde ça et des mois que Duo me harcèle pour que je te parle, comme s’il pouvait donner des leçons, celui-là ! J’ai dû boire un peu trop ce soir parce que ça m’a semblé une bonne idée de venir, et j’aurais pas dû…

— J’espère que tu n’étais pas aux commandes de ton avion privé, parce que si j’apprends que tu as piloté avec de l’alcool dans le sang, ça va mal se passer. »

Quatre se mordit la lèvre, déstabilisé. Trowa, avec un sourire qui bizarrement lui faisait mal à la gorge, posa une main sur chacune de ses joues.

« Tu es bête », déclara-t-il.

 _Tu as le droit de l’embrasser_ , murmurait une voix en lui mais c’était comme obtenir enfin un trésor convoité depuis des lustres, l’envie de le contempler, de ne le toucher que du bout des doigts était plus forte, plus excitante que d’en profiter tout de suite.

« Trowa ? Qu’est-ce que…

 — Tu es empathe, Quatre. Pour moi, si tu ne réagissais pas au fait que j’ai envie de te plaquer contre le mur à chaque fois que je te regarde, c’est que tu ne voulais pas le savoir, que tu n’étais pas intéressé.

— Je… ça ne marche pas comme ça, protesta-t-il faiblement, dérouté.

— D’accord. Donc je te le dis : j’ai envie de te plaquer au mur à chaque fois que je te vois. Cela depuis des années. »

Trowa marqua une pause, et comme les yeux de Quatre étaient écarquillés, il ajouta :

« Je surveille avec terreur toutes les premières pages de journal _people_ , en attente du jour où tu seras surpris avec quelqu’un, ce qui est ridicule car si tu avais quelqu’un tu m’en aurais parlé bien avant qu’on te photographie avec, mais j’ai découvert que la paranoïa et l’amour ont des racines communes, clairement, vu mon incapacité à raisonner l’un et l’autre. Donc, maintenant je vais t’embrasser, puis tu vas de nouveau te déshabiller, nous allons faire l’amour, et demain matin nous irons acheter le pain à la boulangerie main dans la main comme si nous avons l’habitude de le faire, ce qui devrait être le cas. En conséquent, la légende sous la photo dira quelque chose comme quoi on a enfin découvert ton compagnon après des années d’enquête et aucun d’entre nous ne démentira.

— Tu parles toujours beaucoup lorsque tu définis une stratégie.

— En fait, c’est pour la crise d’apoplexie qu’en fera Duo. Mon seul regret va être de ne pas y assister mais je suis certain que Heero sera précis dans son rapport. »

Quatre lâcha un petit rire encore secoué, Trowa en cueillit les dernières notes sur ses lèvres. Les bras de Quatre s’accrochèrent à lui avec une urgence que Trowa n’arrivait pas à ressentir. Ils avaient peut-être perdu du temps, mais il leur en restait encore tellement ; il voulait en savourer chaque seconde.

Et malgré ce qu’il avait dit, il s’assurerait que ni lui ni Quatre ne soit en état de se lever le lendemain matin. 

 

(fin)


End file.
